


Dangers of Smoking

by spiralicious



Series: Dangers of Smoking [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossdressing, Dangers of Smoking, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri needs cigarettes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of Smoking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> This is a wierd look at if my OC Nuri went out on a date with Fuery. In this fic, they are in FMA 'verse but Nuri is still from our world. Thanks Kira for betaing.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Nuri was a bit surprised at himself. He was enjoying his time with Kain Fuery. Originally, he had planned on just seeing how much he could get out of the little man, some meals, some presents, maybe alleviate some boredom, but then Kain had said such nice things. He worshiped Nuri in a way that he thought he always should have been. This delighted the cross-dresser so much, he rewarded Kain the only way he knew how, he sucked his cock. It was one of his better talents. And when Kain didn’t shoo him away afterwards, Nuri got caught up in the moment and slept with him. Nuri never slept with anyone on the first date, it was giving up too much for too little in his opinion. But no one had ever worshiped and praised every inch of him before. No one had ever been so…sincere. And Nuri was a bit of a glutton when it came to pleasure. He’d managed to tucker the little master sergeant right out.

 

But now, Nuri had a different itch to scratch. He needed a cigarette and he needed it now. There were none in his purse, Kain didn’t smoke, and it was the middle of the night. He did the first thing his desperate brain could think of. He took a well manicured finger and started jabbing Kain in the chest with it.

 

“Kain! Kaaaaaaaiiin!” Nuri’s voice had taken on a decidedly whiny quality. Kain stirred slightly. “I need cigarettes.” The ‘Now!’ was implied.

 

Nuri continued jabbing the poor man in the chest until he murmured, “Havoc ‘cross the hall, go ask.”

 

Nuri kissed Kain on the nose in delight. He sprang from the bed and started to turn the door knob, when he realized that he should probably put some clothes on. Once it was decided that Kain’s uniform jacket would more or less cover everything, Nuri crossed the hall and knocked on Havoc’s door.

 

Havoc was surprised enough to have someone knocking on his door in the middle of the night, let alone to find a basically naked person on the other side of it. He still hadn’t decided if it was a boy or a girl yet. He just knew they were pretty…

 

“I’m told you have cigarettes.”

 

…And oddly straight to the point.

 

Nuri watched Havoc stare at him in bewilderment; mostly he watched that cigarette hanging from the tall man’s lips. “I could just climb you like a monkey, but you look like you might like that.”

 

That snapped Havoc out of it. “Who are you, why are you naked outside of my door, and where did you get Fuery’s jacket?!”

 

“None of your business, I already told you, and none of your business!” Nuri was fuming a little. If the taller man made him wait any longer, he really might climb up there and steal his cigarette after all, and kick him in the shins to boot.

 

“What have you done to Fuery?!” Havoc was getting concerned something had happened to his friend.

 

Nuri feigned shock and modesty. “Pervert!”

 

Things suddenly clicked for Havoc and he started bemoaning how even Fuery was getting some action, when he was experiencing a horrible dry spell. As entertaining as this was becoming, Nuri had had more than enough. “Look, Haddox, either you go get me a cigarette or I’m going to cause a scene!”

 

Havoc couldn’t figure out how much more of a scene this person could create, but decided he really didn’t want to find out. He disappeared back into his room, muttering something about knowing too many hot tempered short people.

 

Nuri called after him, “You know, you really should bring me two for making me wait so long!”

 

Havoc returned with the cigarettes, which Nuri quickly snatched out of his hand. He turned to walk back to Kain’s room, when he remembered his manners. He smiled sweetly at Havoc and said, “Thank you,” then swished back to Kain’s room.

 

Back in Kain’s room, Nuri quickly removed the uniform jacket and started to climb back in bed, when he realized that Kain would probably not appreciate his smoking there. He would have opened a window if he could, to let the smoke out, but not being able to, he instead found a spot as far away from Kain as possible. After his craving was sated, Nuri dug through his purse for gum and tried to brush out some of the smoke smell from his hair. He knew it wouldn’t do much and he couldn’t figure out why he was going to so much effort for the little short man with glasses that he’d only known a day. Having nowhere to spit out his gum, Nuri swallowed it and climbed back in bed with Kain. He really was enjoying his time with the odd little man. Nuri wondered what other surprises were in store for him.


End file.
